Mentiras Verdaderas? nah!
by RyuuGuRena13
Summary: Sakura quiere comprobar algo, pero la verdad verdadera XD duele un poco, al final ella esta con quien ama y la familia de el esta segura, entonces todo estara bien, no es asi? Naruhina / Sasusaku / insinuasion de NO Narusaku


Mentiras que son verdades

Miras el cielo y me recuerdas, verdad? Dime que tanto te duele saber que me has perdido?

Recuerdas el sol y te duele, verdad? Dime cuanto te duele saber que nunca te ame?

Tu sabes muy bien, siempre lo dijiste… es un capricho, no es verdad yo lo amo a el..

Ahora dime, por que lloras? Yo nunca fui tuyo, entonces deja de llorarme, no seas hipócrita y no me digas que siempre me amaste, que estabas confundida, no, ahora que el no te quiere soy yo, no vengas a mi llorando, diciendo que ya lo comprendiste, que estas lista para recibir mi amor, no, alejate de mi, no dañes lo que eh construido sin tu presencia, vete y busca tu propio camino, lo siento pero no quiero algo tan enfermizo, vete, por favor, no quiero que ella te vea, no de nuevo, ella sufrió mucho al creer que yo de verdad te amaba, al pensar en que no tenia oportunidad, ella me amo desde antes de que tu te dieras cuenta de que existia, ella me amaba desde antes de que tu me dirigieras una palabra, y yo nunca la vi, por jugar a quererte no la vi, ella sufrió mucho, ya es tarde Sakura, ve a dormir, ella esta en mi cama ahora, en nuestra cama, esta dormida después de que le dije una y mil veces que la amaba y que lo que hubo contigo nunca fue verdadero, yo la amo, la amo de verdad ella es todo para mi, y no quiero que cuando se levante sienta la amargura de tu presencia malinterpretando tu estadía aquí, ahora vete, yo ya forme una familia, la Hokage pronto se retirara y me ha dicho que seré el siguiente en ocupar su puesto, Hinata cree estar embarazada, y si eso fuera así seria la mejor noticia de mi vida, no te confundas, yo no te ame, pero te quiero como a una hermana, igual que como quiero a Sasuke, lamento que no te aceptara, pero no vengas aquí a tratar de arreglar algo que nunca existió, fue un juego de nuestra inmadurez, buenas noches Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana.

Un Naruto bastante maduro cierra la puerta frente a la pelirrosa, quien lo único que puede hacer es musitar un "lo se… solo quería estar segura" una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en su rostro, se da la media vuelta y se aleja de la residencia Uzumaki, el tenia razón, todas sus palabras eran ciertas, ella no lo odiaba ni le tenia rencor, tenia suficiente orgullo, podría seguir sola… da vuelta en una esquina y lo mira, un joven azabache de ojos negros recargado en una parded del pasillo bajo la tenue luz de una farola

-"llegas tarde… Sakura" –menciona el ojinegro

-"lo siento, pero antes de irnos queria estar segura de que Naruto-baka fuera enserio…" –una sonrisa complacida de dibuja en su rostro a la vez que corre junto al joven y le toma la mano

-"que le dijiste… te note triste" –menciono el joven

-"no es eso.. es solo que me lo dijo de una forma que mer hizo ver que le hice mucho daño, pero no esta molesto… jeje eso es muy propio de el… solo le dije quie cuando me declare a ti, tu me habías rechazado y quería estar con el" –contesto la pelirrosa

-"y sui hubiera dicho que si?"

–"lo hubiese golpeado hasta matarlo" –un segundo de silencio por la seriedad y después una explosión de risas nada disimuladas por parte de Sakura y otras por lo bajo de parte de Sasuke

-"si, se lo huiera merecido…" –tras ese comentario desaparecieron en la oscuridad camino a su hogar

mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki, Naruto seguía recargado en la puerta de entrada, con su flequillo tapándole los ojos y una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro "ilusos" –pensó "acaso creen que no me daria cuenta?..." rió por lo bajo "esta bien que estén seguros" –alzo la mirada dirigiendola a las largas escaleras donde su ahora esfopsa le miraba sonriente, traía solo un camisón un tanto trasparente e iba bajando lentamente sin despegar su m,irada de el, había escuchado todo "no se preocupen tanto, ella es la mujer de mi vida" –pensó mientras se acercaba a ella para capturar sus labios en un apasionado beso

-"no puedo esperar a ver niños corriendo por la casa… " –sonrió zorrunamente en Uzumaki

-"podríamos… seguir intentando no crees?" –respondió picadamente Hinata Uzumaki

-"si, deberíamos… al fin, no estas segura si ya biene un pequeño Naruto o una linda hinatita, verdad?" –dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos deleitandose al taco hasta llevarla a la intimidad de su cuarto…


End file.
